<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stardew Valley x Reader One-Shots, HCs &amp; Imagines. by locker_ichor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106933">Stardew Valley x Reader One-Shots, HCs &amp; Imagines.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/locker_ichor/pseuds/locker_ichor'>locker_ichor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gen, Headcanon, Heartbreak, Heterosexual Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mild Gore, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Possible Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/locker_ichor/pseuds/locker_ichor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests, this is just a ton of Stardew Valley Reader-Insert content! Please read my rules and such before requesting!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Abigail (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Abigail (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Abigail/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Alex (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Alex (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Alex (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Emily (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Emily (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Emily (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Emily/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Haley (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Haley (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Haley (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Leah (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Leah (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Leah (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Maru (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Penny (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Penny (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Penny (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Penny/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sam (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Sam (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Sam (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stardew Valley x Reader One-Shots, HCs &amp; Imagines.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please forgive me, ConcernedApe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi hi! Welcome to my Stardew Valley One-Shot book! Please read these rules before requesting!! </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I <span class="u">WILL</span> WRITE... </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>✿ NSFW/Smut </p><p> </p><p>❀ Gore, injuries, violent conflicts and major character death. </p><p> </p><p>✿ Minor Sexual Violence [Bites, scratches... That tame shit.]</p><p> </p><p>❀ Fluff</p><p> </p><p>✿ Angst </p><p> </p><p>❀ Slowburn Relationships</p><p> </p><p>✿ Platonic Relationships</p><p> </p><p>❀ Breakup</p><p> </p><p>✿ Certain Kinks [I'll alert you if I'm not down to write that shit, man.]</p><p> </p><p>❀ Polyamorous Relationships</p><p> </p><p>✿ Dom/Sub Readers</p><p> </p><p>❀ Gendered Reader [Male, Female, Nonbinary and/or Gender-neutral, Trans, etc.]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I <span class="u">DON'T</span> WRITE... </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>▷Fetishing/Sexualization of bodily wastes [Scat, Water Sport, Emetophilia.. That nasty shit.]</p><p> </p><p>▶Descriptions of Non-Con/Rape [I'm not too down with that. I can mention it for the sake of background on the Reader, though.]</p><p> </p><p>▷Pedophilia</p><p> </p><p>▶Anything having to do with Incest. Like. At all.</p><p> </p><p>▷Overly-Specific Reader/“S/O” traits. Keep it simple - We want a variety of people to relate and read this story comfortably, not just some of y'all. The only exception is gender/sex. I don't have any problems with setting the scene with a male or female or whatever gender reader.</p><p> </p><p>▶Anything I find uncomfortable [I'll tell you if I'm not down to write something.]</p><p> </p><p>▷Werewolf, Neko, or any animal-featured Readers. </p><p> </p><p>▶Overpowered Readers</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for understanding! Now, go on! Request away! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>